jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Aaron and Arik get Frozen
Aaron, and Arik get Frozen is a crossover movie created by StevenThe King, and Aaron The Wise' 91. This adventure continues the story of The Miztyk Knights in both generations. Plot Aaron, Arik and the Miztyk Knights are embarking on a journey to Arendelle, where they meet Princess Anna and Elsa the Snow Queen. Elsa has the ability to create ice and snow; the problem is, her inability to control her powers has plunged the kingdom into an endless winter. So now Anna, Aaron, Arik and the others must find Elsa and put an end to the dreadful winter, with the help of Kristoff, Sven and Olaf. Unbeknownst to them, Prince Hans and the Duke of Weselton have allied themselves with Lucifer and a few old foes to gain control of Arendelle. Can Anna and the Miztyk Knights save Arendelle, or will Hans, The Duke and the Kingdom of Darkness destroy it? Trivia *Pitch, King Candy, Dark Astral and the Dark Masters, will guest star as well. *Lucifer will enter his demonic beast man like form when he battles Elsa, this form is from Dante's Inferno, the animated adaptation. * In this Adventure, The Doctor, is transformed into a true Timelord, and regenerates into Willaim Hartnell. Songs *Let It Go Scenes (The Knights meet Anna.) *Arik: Wow! This place sure is huge. *Hana: Yeah! *Aaron: (laughing) Glad to hear it. *Megan: Were going to be here for a special day. *Jake: Coronations. Great. *Anna: Oof! *Athena: Oh. I'm sorry. *Anna: Hey! What's the big I...? *Aaron: Sorry about that, you okay? *Anna: Yeah. I'm fine. *The Doctor: Indeed, by the way, I do believe we have yet to introduce ourselves. *Keith: He's right. *Anna: True. I'm Princess Anna, of Arendelle. *Aaron: I'm Aaron Matsuhiro, Leader of The Miztyk Knights. This is my wife, Megan, and our children Arik, and Hana. And these our our friends. *Keith: We'll tell you later. *The Doctor: And I am The Doctor. *Anna: Okay, what kind of doctor are you? *The Doctor: Just The Doctor. *Anna: Never mind. (The Doctor reborn) * (The group celebrates the defeat of Hans, when The Doctor feels very weak.) * Elsa: Doctor? what's wrong? * The Doctor: I'm afraid old age is making very weak. I don't have much time left. * Aaron: What about the TARDIS? * The Doctor: The Same way unfortunitely. * Megan: Doctor. * (Soon the TARDIS glows on the inside, and when the light fades, the knights go inside to see it got bigger and more unique.) * The Knights: Whoa! * (Suddenly, The Doctor is infused with a glowing radiant energy, turning Doctor Who into a true Timelord.) * Jake: Hey guys look! * Anna: (gasps) * (The Doctor soon begins to change and morph from his appearance. Soon, it stops.) * Aaron: Doctor? * The Doctor: (coughs) * Keith: Is that you, Doctor Who? * The Doctor: Yes, Yes, Its me. I've must've been givin some sort of gift for helping you. Now I'm a Timelord, and regenrated into my first official life in this way. * Kristoff: In other words? * The Doctor: I regenerated. Which means I cheated my own death for my very first time. Category:Aaron's Adventures Category:Arik's Adventures Category:Aaron The Wise '91 Category:Musicals